srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Armored Core
Under Construction = What is Armored Core? = Armored Core is a mecha action video game series released in 1997 by FROM Software for the Playstation, and continues to be made even today. Though the series has seen some unique gameplay changes and face-lifts over the years, the core gameplay remains unchanged, focusing on fast-paced mech combat and extreme customizability on the player's part. Here on SRT MUSH, the Armored Core is just another type of mech among the innumerable robot types. What makes the Armored Core unique however is it's ties to the Trailers rather than to a government body, along with the almost symbiotic relationship the mechs and pilots have with the titanic corporate powers that have made them what they are today. Armored Cores are one of the few "lego-mechs" that appear on SRT, allowing players the freedom to come up with unique designs and still fit them within an established theme while remaining often drastically different in appearance and functionality. In Armored Core, no two mechs are the same (barring the few mass-produced types constructed by the corporations for show and sale as a base model), and the same philosophy extends to the MUSH as well. The Armored Core theme has as much variation in its pilots as it does it's robots, though most of them have a mercenary background. There are some though that do not follow this rule, but it is the most common theme among pilots. The pilots themselves range from normal people to cyborgs of many stripes, and sometimes the unlucky few end up as dangerous Cyber Newtypes made for combat -- or, as they're known in Armored Core, as Human PLUSes. The theme is very open to Original Character concepts due to it's innate flexibility within the confines of rather broad limitations, and adaptation within other themes on SRT MUSH is simple -- Armored Cores, as a type of combat machine, are favored by ace pilots the world over and sold to nearly anyone for the right price. Original Characters working amongst the various organizations from the Armored Core series or just fighting in an Armored Core while piloting for any of the major factions is completely possible. Feature Characters from the Armored Core games are very easy to apply for and work with as well. Though the more minor characters typically lack the depth seen in a more story-focused series' usual character portrayals, they typically come with a machine, fighting style and basic outline of their personality, making it easy for a prospective player to pick one up and make them their own however they see fit! Changes Made Some of the changes that have been made to Armored Core series in order to make it work for SRT MUSH are rather minor, but are things to be noted. Also changes to 'FCs' may be listed here, but hard to keep up with all of them, so these are only some key things. For one, the NEXTs and the Armored Cores are operating side by side; there is no war yet between the two different types. Though this could change down the road. The other notice is because the fact the NEXTs and Armored Cores are operating side by side, many of the Corporations still exist from the Armored Core universe. The ones that are no longer in service are that from the First Generation Armored Core; Though they did at one time. Layered Cities do exist, however many of them are under construction by the current Corporations and are not largely known to the public or military. The original underground cities from First Generation also do exist, but they have been abandoned and shut off. Due to recent events however, Issac City was destroyed, along with the AI that operated Issac City. I.B.I.S. is not known yet, but may become a key thing in the future, along with Layered 2. The Controller may or may not exist. The AI that was in Issac City was known as Nerve Concord (which was destroyed). The Frighteners are still Ravens, just they are a special branch of Ravens. On Mars they can either be known as Martian Ravens or by their proper title. Disorder units are not a widely known problem yet on Mars, but they are known of by the Frighteners, just not the general public. Leos Klein is an old man, he is full conversion combat cyborg, he is terminator, but he is not the End Boss (We think), but he is one of the Founders of the Raven's Nest and is the Leader of the Frighteners. Boyle Fortner and Remille Fortner are twins adopted by Leos Klein; They are also Martian Born. R was once a human guy, he was known as Archangle for a time, he was also the head Founder of the Raven's Nest, he is Now an AI, but he is not a Box. Hustler One is one of the Founder's of the Raven's Nest, but he is not R's puppet (like he was in the game). Jack-O is one of the Founder's of the Raven's Nest. Genobee is not an AI, but he is Crest's dog. Sumika, Boss Savage, & Stinger were held captive for long time (like 5-6 years I think) by Nerve's Concord. NEXT technology is a rather new thing and takes specialized pilots in order to pilot one. Also nearly all pilots who operate a NEXT work under some corporation to help handle expenses. Kisaragi Company is working on perfecting the OP-system. They also build doors that can not be destroyed (NOTE: This may not always be true though) Crest Industries is still top leader, but Mirage Incorporated is not far behind. Navis Incorporated is the maker of Pulverizes, though they have not been seen yet on the game (this also may change). The Puverizers are still AI units, but they are built around an Alien technology that may be related with Disorder units or maybe another alien race. Kojima Particles Kojima Particles on SRTMUSH only persist for anywhere from a few hours (for small weapon usage) to a day(for Assault Armor detonations) to somewhat longer (for massive concentrations, especially in colder climates). They're still deadly, and still ruinously poisonous, but they don't permanently affect the environment except in truly massive quantities, and their power and versatility cannot be denied: from weapons to force fields to power generation, Kojima Particles are still a mainstay for a significant portion of modern corporate interests. They just don't usually blow up huge portions of the countryside with it. Timeline 106 NCA - The Ravens, a group of mercenary primarily using Armored Cores, is founded by several individuals specializing in their operation: Leos Klein, "R", Hustler One, and Jack-O. Raven's Nest is established soon after as a base of operations for the organization. 108 NCA - Human PLUS project started. The first willing subject to this project is Hustler One, who is followed shortly after by several other willing Ravens. 110 NCA - The first major problems with individuals who have gone through the PLUS procedure arise, primarily involving mental and later physical instability. The project is placed on hold after it begins to negatively impact the number of employers who will allow a PLUS to take their contracts. 111 NCA - The modern Trailer organization is founded. The Ravens join immediately, using their corporate ties to bolster the independent mercenary assets of the Trailers. The Trailer organization, in turn, prevents the financial failing of Raven's Nest with a fresh crop of pilots and a great deal of new job opportunities. 113 NCA - The Arena is constructed in the Raven's Nest by corporate request. It's primary function is to determine which pilots to hire based on their performance and rank in the Arena, though it grows into a bloodsport all it's own when non-Raven mercenaries begin to flock to it. Shortly after construction of the Arena, Hustler One takes over as the Arena Master. 116 NCA - "R" disappears. His Armored Cores are left in storage in Raven's Nest, and rumors of his death begin to spread. The other three founders of the Ravens claim ignorance to both the circumstances surrounding his disappearance or the possibility that one of them is to blame. 117 NCA - NEXT units are added to the already-varied line-up of mercenary craft used by the Ravens, representing the next great step in the evolution of Armored Core technology. The first official NEXT pilot is Maximilian Thermidor, though rumor has it others had used the machines before he was added to the Raven roster. 118 NCA - Raven's Nest forms it's own official team within the recently-popularized team-based tournaments within the Arena. The first team consists of May Greenfield, Leonhardt, and Hustler One. 119 NCA - "R" returns to Raven's Nest under the new alias of Archangel, reclaiming his two Armored Cores left in storage since his strange departure. No information about his departure is revealed. His whereabouts during his absence continue to be a popular mystery among Ravens. 121 NCA January - Crest Industries creates a NEXT AI Prototype. Several Trailers were invited along with Archangel to fight against the Prototype. Archangel goes MIA, but many believed he died in the fight. 121 NCA February - Archangel is found alive, but working for Crest Industries. He has become the pilot to their NEXT unit known as the Strayed and retaken the name once again as R. 121 NCA April - R is freed from the Crest Industries, but with it the truth is also discovered shortly after. That the original R had indeed died and that the current R is an AI. 121 NCA July - Dewey Novak, under the A-Laws, purchases out what is left of Murakumo Millennium Company from right under Crest Industries as a warning to the Mega Corporation. 121 NCA December - The League declares war on the Crusaders, however due to the attack on the Zaftra Wall with use of Kojima weaponry. All the corporations are starting to feel the effects and the Corporations mostly focused on Kojima are perhaps more than the others. = Divisions = Ravens The Ravens are a group of highly skilled mercenaries that operate from the Raven's Nest (a subterranean facility somewhere in Eurasia), whether they be corporate dogs or working a full-time contract to an organization outside. Due to the shared loyalty amongst the group, a motto was created that is very similar to that of the Trailers' own: “Once a Raven, Always a Raven.” The Raven community however is home to many very diverse and often conflicting points of view. Though many share great loyalty to the Nest, willing do whatever they can for their home and their comrades, others won't lift a finger for anyone unless there is a great deal of money involved. Still others are entirely self-serving, greedy and selfish regardless of what happens to the Nest or the other Ravens in it. When push come to shove and the Nest is attacked, however, the Ravens tend to gather together and act as one, making the prospect of attacking the Raven's Nest comparable to kicking over a bee hive while armed only with a wooden cooking spoon. Ravens are known for piloting mobile weapons called Armored Cores. These mechs range in size, weight, type and capabilities depending entirely on the pilot's favored fighting style and how much money the individual Raven wishes to spend on customization. Armored Cores (or "ACs") are famed for their modularity and the skill of the people piloting them, but since they don't come in stock models, parts must be acquired individually for upgrades and repairs. This is half the reason why so many Ravens are willing to accept what are typically absurd and dangerous jobs offered through the Nest: to be able to afford new weapons for their Armored Cores, and to curry favor with the corporations they buy from, resulting in them cutting costs and increasing the availability of the parts needed to upgrade and maintain their heavy duty, highly modular mechs. The pilots themselves are for the most part baseline humans, though a few cyborgs and the occasional psychic are scattered amongst the ranks. However, a subset of pilots stands out from all the rest, unique among the world's militaries and found almost exclusively among the Raven's Nest and a few select corporations: PLUSes. A group of people who either found themselves in debt to the point of desperation or submitted themselves willingly to corporate "benefactors," these men and women have undergone heavy modifications to their minds and bodies to become something akin to an artificial Newtype. Though they are called PLUSes within the Raven's Nest, most of the world outside classify them as a form of Cyber Newtype, albeit one more focused on the combat applications of spatial awareness and heightened reflexes rather than the empathy that normally comes with the Newtype label. PLUSes are universally mentally disturbed, ranging from quiet sociopathy to violent schizophrenia and bloodlust that can only be sated in an Armored Core. Their combat prowess, however, cannot be denied. It is sometimes rumored that certain promising Ravens become LYNXes, but this is rare. Most Ravens have a great dislike for their "cousins" in Collared and the mechs they pilot, seeing them as flashy and unnecessary compared to the sturdy, time-tested Armored Cores still used today. Rank and standing within the Raven's Nest is entirely based around one's prowess as a pilot. Once, Ravens were ranked by what was known as the mission rank system, submitting combat recordings to the Nest for evaluation after concluding a mission. When the Arena was opened, however, the mission rank system became quickly outmoded and replaced by the current arena ranking system. Though some argue that a Raven's rank should be based on their performance in the field, the Raven's Nest now largely ignores the mission ranking system and attempts to put most pilots on equal grounds to let their skills speak for them. Outside of the Arena rank structure, the only other form of rank that is widely observed is one that is based almost entirely on individual respect. Ravens almost universally respect and sometimes fear the Founders themselves, treating them as the highest authority within the Nest almost without question. The Founders are seen amongst the Ravens as the best of the best and as forces of nature that you do not want to play with. To fight a Founder is tantamount to suicide as far as the Ravens are concerned, but getting lucky and managing to defeat one of them is not unheard of... even if luck is all they'll ever say it is. The implimentation of the Arena brought with it a new set of problems and, soon after, a new set of rules. Though the Arena is a deadly place filled with hot-blooded pilots looking to prove themselves, too many Ravens in the early days of the Arena were willing to fight to the death and diminsih their numbers. Thus, a new rule was set down in the Nest: No Raven, so long as they were within the Nest, was to kill another Raven. If they wanted to shoot one another down, doing so outside of the Raven's Nest and it's immediate airspace was required -- they can't be babysat all the time, after all. Though accidental death still occurs within the Arena, it is more heavily monitored than ever before, with medical teams on constant standby to minimize the possibility of death or permanent injury within the Arena and with security forces waiting along with them to neutralize a Raven attempting to break the Arena's cardinal rule. Even with the rule in place, however, it is still fairly common for two Ravens to get into a confrontation that tends towards the violent; when that happens, someone inevitably calls, “Take it to the Arena!” Even if the Ravens can't intentionally kill one another inside the Arena, combat is live-fire and they can get the aggression out of their system before something occurs outside the relative safety of the Nest's walls. Collared/LYNXes To be added. Frighteners The Frighteners are a special operation force originally formed from early Ravens. Their main base of operations is located somewhere on Mars, and most of the current Frighteners have been hand-picked from either the Ravens on Earth or native Martians that show significant skill and prowess on the battlefield. The Frighteners possess a fierce loyalty to one another and to their commander, Leos Klein. They are a highly trained fighting force that have had their skills honed to perfection. Members of the Frighteners seek that same perfection in everything they do; even though it may be unattainable, the drive they possess is universal. Though they are still ostensibly mercenaries, many of the Ravens on Earth view them more as a private military force than a group like the Ravens in the Nest. On Mars, this holds true to some extent, with the Frighteners often being contracted to move into an area on the frontier and pacify rebels, terrorists, or a hive of AI-driven Disorder Units. Because of the drastic differences in organization and attitude, a divide has formed between the Ravens and the Frighteners. Ravens and Frighteners don't often associate with one another for anything but what is strictly business; the attitudes of the two groups rarely mesh. The Ravens have taken to calling the Frighteners “Raven-Killers," due to the increasingly common occurance of a Raven and a Frightener encountering one another on opposite sides of a Martian battlefield. Needless to say, when this occurs, a Raven rarely tends to come out on the winning side of the exchange. To be a Frightener, you have to prove you are among the best, you have to want to become the best, and that you have what it takes to survive the rigorous training that every Frightener goes through. Loyalty, skill and dedication are highly prized among the Frighteners, even moreso than within the Ravens; as such, joining the Frighteners is a permanent choice, with death as the only method of truly leaving the organization. The Frighteners often utilize a standard high-performance reverse-jointed Armored Core configuration, with weapon and mission equipment loadouts customized by the individual Frightener rather than dictated by the organization. Completely customized ACs are uncommon but hardly unheard of among them, with several of their members piloting the most deadly ACs to ever see the battlefield. = Mecha/Parts Explanation = Armored Core External Parts Head Unit The Head Unit is located on the top of the Core. Head units differ in types and even the most heavily armored head unit is still the weakest point on an Armored Core; yet it is sometimes the most vital part as well. Depending on how much money the pilot wants to put out can have every conceivable option there is to a head unit, to lack everything but the basics. The head contains things like noise canceller, bio sensors, radar functions, missile sensors, night vision, and map related functions. When shopping for a head unit, Ravens need to pay attention to all these little details so they know in advance if they need put out money for a back radar or not, or any optional parts to make up for what the head unit lacks. Some head units though are fully customized and are a one of a kind. These are rare to see and typically the people with these have deep pocket books. Core Unit The Core is the center part of the Armored Core. It is where the pilot is at to control their machine and it is also the toughest part of the mech. It takes a great deal to damage a Core and is, under normal circumstances, the last part to be destroyed. The Core holds many of the optional parts, back weapons, FCS, generator, radiator, hanger weapons, boosters, overboosts, and many of the computer interfaces leading into the Head unit. Newer Core models also hold what are known as EOs. Exceed Orbit or EOs for short are small orbiting drones that follow around the Armored Core and assist on attacking the target or knocking missiles out from the air itself. This technology is very new and several corporations have yet to put this out for mass production; thus it is a pretty penny. Cores come in many styles and weight classes. Some Cores are also more designed to handle energy based weapons, while others are more designed to handle shell type weaponry. Older core models also lack Overboot weaponry or a location for a core internal weapon system. Though many older cores are going out of service or have been replaced with newer models for safety concerns and corporation pushes. Arm Unit The Arms is the next important part of the Armored Core. There are two different types of Arm Units. One of those types is the most common, which are those that mimic that of humanoids. Has Five fingers, has all the joint rotations and can carry two weapons, pick up items, drop items, give some mech a knuckle-sandwich or/and crush something in the mecha's bare hands. The other type of Arm Unit is that which are manufactured after weapons. These can vary depending on what the pilot wants to have. Some Pilots prefer to run Armored Cores like this because it saves them on money, the downside of this though they can't use hangers, as their are no hands to reach for the weapons. These Weapon Arms also come from everything to flame throwers, plasma cannons, machine guns, grenade launchers, and even to Missile launchers. Leg Unit The Legs are the other important part and the part everyone knows if these go out, your pretty much a sitting duck in that Core. These are the locomotion for the Armored Core's movements. Though what type of Leg Unit the Armored Core has is up to the pilot behind the unit, as there are many different types of legs, just as there are many different types of choices. The most common of Leg units are that of the humanoid. The Humanoid legs can come across either very bulky for the needed armor, to more normal for balance, or to even very thin, almost reverse joint like for that great speed. The next most used Leg units are those of the Reverse Joints, or sometimes jokingly called the 'Chicken Legs', because they remind so many pilots of bird legs. These legs can have as much armor as a Balanced Leg or less. However they tend to propel the Armored Core faster than most Humanoid legs. Following this comes the Quad-Leg. Sometimes called 'Spider Legs' by some of the Ravens. These legs have seen some alterations over the years. Older Models tend to lay flat while it moves, almost acting like a hover unit with great agility and speed. Newer Models actually walk across which like their old predecessors, give them good speed, but unlike the older model, they are more open for being taken off balance if a joint is not properly taken care of or is impacted wrong. This has lead Corporations with the newer models to lay heavy armor on them in order to protect those weak points. The upside of either of these versions is that they tend to have the best load balance for the speed they give. The two most uncommon Leg Units are not really legs at all. Instead these two types are that hover the Hover Unit and the Tank Treads. The Hover units has some good speed, and is the newest of the configurations. They allow an Armored Core to move over water with no problem and the Pilot doesn't have to worry about trying to fish that machine out later. The downside of Hover unit is that doesn't have that great of resistance to attacks and tends to be seen as more a utility for water missions or for speed-demons thanks to the lack of friction. The Tank treads are just that. They are Treads designed like you would see on a Tank, but build to handle what the Armored Core needs. This tends to be the choice for heavily armored Armored Cores and those with the heavy weapon loads. Which is something nearly all pilots can agree on when it comes to the Tanks. They may be slow, they may not get around those corners easily, but they will wreck your stuff if they get a lock and there isn't much you can do about it in return. Boosters Boosters for the Armored Core, is just that. They are Boost units normally located on the backside of the Core. These give the Armored Core lift for flight, skidding across the ground, and sometimes allowing them to hover in place if a pilot knows what they are doing. Boosters are what allow Armored Core pilots to move from their normal run speed to a sudden race-car speeds aiming around 180 to nearly 260 mph. The booster can also maintain this speed so long as the Generator can keep up with the demand and the terrain is kind enough for it. Boosters also change a bit in placement depending on the leg type as well. When it comes to Humanoid and Reverse Joint. The Boosters are located on the backside of the Armored Core at two points and located right under the 'calf'. On the quads they tend to also be located on the back, but they also have four thrusters on each leg, normally on the inside of the legs. On the Hovers and Tanks, there is only one Thruster then installed on the core, but there can be up to four to six thrusters along the side or under, depending on the brand and maker. Weapons Arm Weapons Armored Core's have two different types of Arm Weapons. It has weapons for their left hand or/and right hand. That is if the Armored Core's arms are not already weapons themselves. The Right Hand Weapons primarily tend to be weapons that fire solid shells to energy blasts. It was not till recent years did Armored Core gain the ability to also use melee weapons for their right hand. The Left Hand Weapons primarily tend to be melee styled weaponry consisting originally of energy bladed weapons and later on shields. It was not till recent years did Armored Cores gain firing weapons for their Left Hands, though there is lack of choices still in that department to pick from, but the field is slowly growing. Back Weapons Armored Core's have two spots on their backside right before the shoulder and Core meet up. The back weapons are designed to swing up in order to fire past or over the 'shoulder' and if the weapon is large, it folds in half for tighter storage when not in use. Back Weapons consist from Chain Guns, plasma cannons, laser weaponry, Sniper rifles, Rocket launchers, and massive double cannons to several out double weapon types. The most used Back Weapons found on Armored Cores tend to be that of different types Missile Launcher systems to that of the very famous and destructive Grenade Launcher. Extensions Internal Parts FCS The Firing Control System, or simply known as the FCS is a computer that assists with targeting. Depending on the FCS setup, the computer will alter the targeting "firebox" which the pilot sees. Anything that enters this box can be locked onto by the weapon in use and fired upon. Anything outside of the box or out of range will be ignored by the computer. The FCS computer is also in charge of how fast the weapon can be swung around for a successful lock. Typically if any Armored Core is having firing problems, you will commonly hear the pilot blame the FCS before they blame anything else. Snipers tend to have a very small box to work with, while those with shotguns or machine guns have larger boxes. Though if the pilot understands the system well enough and/or have the proper optional Part, they can alter the way the FCS operates to fit their needs. Overboost Overboost thrusters is located in nearly all newer Core designs. They are located on the backside along side the normal thrusters with panels that keep them protected when not in use. These thrusters rocket an Armored Core at speeds close to 900 mph (close to mach 1.15) for as long as the generator can keep up with the demand. Under normal circumstances an Armored Core can not maintain these speeds for longer than a few seconds, or until the Armored Core, mistakenly, rams into something. Optional Parts Optional Parts are found within the Core. These Parts connect to "Slots" designed in the Core which gives the Armored Core additional bonuses. Though each Core has a number of slots and different Parts takes up so many number of these slots. Optional Parts can assist with FCS performances, weapon system performances, how the computer handles impacts, and even forcing the Generator or the radiator to work more efficient. Generator The Generator could be called the heart of the Armored Core. It is a power plant located within the Core itself and is kept cool by the Radiator. Depending on the size of the generator depends on how much power the generator can output. This power is what keeps the Armored Core running, the computer systems operational, energy based weapons firing, and the thrusters working. If an Armored Core doesn't have a working generator, it wont power on. If the radiator fails to keep the generator cool, the generator will over heat and the Armored Core typically will shut down as a protection measure. This is common problem with the Armored Cores and cause of many death of novice Ravens. Some older pilots however know how to push a Generator to operate at minimal performance when over-heated. This is very dangerous as it could lead to the Generator going into a full meltdown and explode. Radiator The Radiator is located near the generator within the Core. It serves one function and one function alone; to feed the generator water to keep it cool. The better the Radiator, the better its performance and the better performance the generator will give. A bad radiator wont be able to keep up with the demand from the generator and will either cause the generator to over-heat or the generator will start to get flaky and not output proper power. Some novice Ravens don't understand the importance of a Radiator, but learn quickly when they realize that the generator is either not pulling proper power or they start to watch their energy meter slow deplete to shut down status. Weapon Hanger The Weapon Hanger is just that; a hanger within the core that holds additional smaller weapons for the Armored Core to use or additional ammo for the current weapons. Not all cores have a Weapon Hanger and it is not commonly found amongst the Ravens. It is more common to see these types of Cores with Armored Core pilots that work directly for a corporation or a Raven that has very large amounts of money to throw out the window. NEXT External Parts Head Unit Core Unit Arm Unit Leg Unit Main Boosters Back Boosters Side Boosters Arm Weapons Back Weapons Extensions Internal Parts FCS Overboost AMS Kojima Generator Stabilizers MT Muscle Tracers, better known as "MTs," are mechanized mobile units ranging from twenty to sixty feet on average. MTs can sometimes come in sizes in excess of one hundred feet in extreme cases, though the reports of so-called "giant MTs" are rare and often kept out of the public eye. MTs, in most cases,tend to be used for guard duty or manual labor. Most are not as heavily armored as their more high-tech cousins -- Armored Cores, which spawned from MTs -- though this is not always the case, with Crest's Chaos Units and Mirage's Eagail being the most notable exceptions. MTs are not modular, and are most often mass produced from commonly used designs and specifications. Most MTs are manned, though some Ravens have claimed that giving someone an MT to pilot is a form of assisted suicide. Most MTs in production today are drone units, with preprogrammed action sets and an optional command and control link for human input installed in most static structures intended to use them for defense. By removing the human element from the Muscle Tracer equation, corporations have been able to innovate more complex (and dangerous) designs for their MTs lines and often sell their services for what is typically a much lower price than the average cost of getting a Raven to do the same job. Notable MT types include Crest's Chaos Units, the Stork Combat Walker, and the Crusader Quadruped -- the last of which bear an uncanny resemblance to the Disorder Units often found running rampant on Mars. ---- = The Corporations = The Corporations are the bread and butter of Armored Core. Without them, Muscle Tracer units, Armored Cores, and NEXTs would not be possible. The whole of Armored Core series itself focuses are the Corporations and the control that these massive money makers have. Unlike many corporate powers, most Armored Core corporations work on a very large scale. They have enough money that they are nearly, if not beyond, a nation onto themselves. They know how to work into politics, around law, and they even have their own hidden war amongst themselves. To have a corporation backing you, at least when it comes to these players, can be a step to financial security or a step to complete destruction. Always choose your allies closely. Earth Corporations These are the corporations located on Earth and some information about each of them. All of these in some way or another play or have played a key part in the history of Armored Core. There is also more of a war game going on between the Earth based corporations compared to their mars counter-parts. The two that are known for going at one another is that of Crest Industries and Mirage Incorporated. Which both are always waiting for the other to mess up. Crest Industries Status: Still in business Location: Public HQ: New York, USA / Private HQ: Nevada, USA Purpose: Military Development and Research of: Weapons, Defense, Security, and Biological Warfare; Hardware Development and Research; AI Advances and Research; Medical Research History: Mirage Incorporated Status: Still in business Location: Public HQ: British Isles / Private HQ: Unknown Purpose: Armored Core Unit Research and Development; Weapon Research; Chemical Warfare; MT Unit Research and Development; Technological Research History: Kisaragi Company Status: Still in business Location: Japan - Outside of Tokyo Sectors Purpose: Bioengineering Research; Energy Weapon Research; Alternate Fuel Research; Computer Advancement and Research; Robotics; Energy Defense Research History: Navis Incorporated Status: Still in business Location: Toronto, Canada Purpose: Military Technology Provider; Outerworld Space Research; Backward Engineering of Alien Technology for Military use; Mecha Research and Advancements History: Zio Matrix Incorporated Status: Still in business - Parent Company Location: Sidney, Australasia Purpose: Armored Core Advancements; Military Weapon and Defence Technological Advancements and Research; Robotics Advancement; Martian Exploration and Research History: Progtech Company Status: Still in business - Belongs to Crest Industries Location: Florida, USA Purpose: Military Research; Defense Research; Space Research and Travel; Space Exploration; Security; Arena Hardware History: Doomsday Organization Status: Still in business Location: Unknown Purpose: Terrorist(?) Organization History: Emeraude Incorporated Status: Still in business Location: Brazil, South America Purpose: Satellite Surveillance and Communication; Mars Research; Fuel; Chemical and Biological Warfare Research; Robotics research; Bioengineering Research; Pharmaceutical Advancement and Development History: Chrome Incorporated Status: No longer in business - Bought out by Crest Industries Location: Public HQ: California, USA / Private HQ: Siberia Purpose: Oil/Fuel; Chemical Research; Medical Research; Technological Advancements and Research History: Murakumo Millennium Company Status: No longer in business - Bought out by Crest Industries Location: Public HQ: New York, USA / Private HQ: Siberia Purpose: Military Technological Advancements; Weapons and Defense Research; Hardware Research and Advancements; Biological Warfare History: USE Company Status: Still in business - Belongs to Crest Industries Location: Utah, USA Purpose: MT Research and Advancements; Weapon Manufacturing; Small Mecha Parts Development and Research History: LLC Status: Still in business - Parent Company Location: Houston Texas, USA Purpose: Corporate Watch-Dogs History: Bernard and Felix Foundation Status: Still in business Location: Purpose: History: Rayleonard Incorporated Status: Still in business Location: Purpose: History: Rosenthal Industries Status: Still in business Location: Purpose: History: Omer Science Technology Corporation Status: Still in business Location: Purpose: History: Global Armaments Corporation Status: Still in business Location: Purpose: History: Torus Incorporated Status: Still in business Location: Purpose: History: Mars Corporations These are the list of Martian Corporations. Most martian corps do have a parent company back on Earth, though this is not always the case. These corporations, unlike their Earth counterparts do not fight amongst one another as much. However it is well known that Zio Matrix on Mars sometimes does not listen to its Parent company on Earth, thus LLC has to always try to play ref between the two. LLC Status: Still in business Location: Purpose: Corporate Watch-Dogs History: Zio Matrix Incorporated Status: Still in business - Acts On Own Sometimes Location: Purpose: Armored Core Advancements; Military Weapon and Defence Technological Advancements and Research; Robotics Advancement; Martian Exploration and Research History: Emeraude Incorporated Status: Still in business - Parent Company Location: Purpose: Satellite Surveillance and Communication; Mars Research; Fuel; Chemical and Biological Warfare Research; Robotics research; Bioengineering Research; Pharmaceutical Advancement and Development History: Balena Company Status: Still in business Location: Purpose: Mecha Parts Manufacturing; Customization Requests; Weapons Development and Manufacturing; Parts Refurbishing History: ---- = Cast List = Armored Core FCs Boss Savage Genobee Jack-O Leos Klein R Rebel 316 Remille Fortner Stinger Sumika Wildcat No. 1111 Armored Core 4/For Answer FCs Joshua O'Brien Leonhardt May Greenfield Old King Otsdarva Original Characters Category: Series